pokemon_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prototypes
These small sets are (Cringe-worthy) prototype stories for Hoenn Chronicles. Kalos Arc As the title implies. I looked over the horizon, admiring the vast sea. I was in a plane, Dion sleeping beside me. Where was I going? I was going to Kalos to research Mega Evolution. Kimuri was sitting behind us. "Eh. I hear there's some nice Pokemon over there that we could take." "For free..?" I said, turning around in my seat. She nodded. "Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin." I'd only taken Charizard to the region. If I was going to add anything to my team, I needed some slots open. We had arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab. Professor Sycamore was waving for us to come in. We entered a room- weirdly- smelling like Sycamore trees. There was a red rug in the center of the room, and in front of it, were three Pokemon. Dion and I rushed toward them. "Are these the Pokemon?" We asked in unison. The Fennekin happily looked toward me, and the Froakie did the same thing to Dion. The Chespin literally stared at me and dissed me. That kind of hurt my feeling. Yet, it jumped into Kimuri's arms. "I can see who picks who," Professor Sycamore said, laughing. We all nodded. "Well, I suggest you three travel together." "Why?" We all asked. "You know that person I told you about who had been experiencing strange things with his Greninja, Sam?" I nodded. "He's been reporting bad guys who call themselves 'Team Flare.'" "We'll keep an eye out," I said. "Anyways, good luck!" He said, waving, as we ran down the hill. I looked to Kimuri. "Next town?" "Cyllage City." Dion and I nodded, dashing into the sunlight. I grinned, staring upon Cyllage City. It was a small town. The first thing we did was go into the Pokemon Center. I had trained up my Fennekin, so, it was very tired. We sat at a small coffee table. Dion ate a donut."So, Kimuri, you have the map, so, is a gym here, or somethin'?" Kimuri nodded. "A bug type gym." "Pff, that'll be easy!" I said, laughing. "She uses Surskit, a Water-Bug type." Kimuri said. "Aww…" I said. * * * A few minutes later, three bushes shook, and three Pokemon leaped out, reaching for our Mega Bracelets. They grabbed mine, Kimuri's, and Dion's. "Hey, come back!" I shouted, sprinting after them, Kimuri and Dion close behind. The three Pokemon were a Fletchling, Pancham, and Helioptile. "Go, Chespin! Pin Missile!" Kimuri shouted. The Helioptile was hit, and the Mega Bracelet was thrown at her. She retrieved the Bracelet, and she threw a PokeBall at the Helioptile. She caught it. "Go, Froakie! Water Pulse!" Dion shouted, doing this weird ninja-y stance. The Pancham fired a Dark Pulse at Dion. "Go, Fennekin, Embeeeeeer!" The Ember countered the Dark Pulse. I saw the Fletchling getting away. "Not on my watch.. Fennekin! Scratch!" The Fletchling was starting to take flight. "Fennekin! Ember!" "Go, Pokeball!" I caught it. :D. Dion caught the Pancham. Dion had been looking sad as we walked to the gym. I didn't think much of it, but, eventually, I asked. "Eh. Nothing." He replied. We entered the gym. "BROTHAAAAAA!" Dion was tackled into the ground. "Ow."He said. A young girl was on Dion, she looked 9 or so, a Plusle on her shoulder. "Move, Melody." Dion said, shrugging her off. "Melody..?" I said, confused. "My sister.." He said. "How come i've never heard of her?" "Who are you? Some stupid guy?" Melody said. I reached for Charizard's PokeBall, but Kimuri kicked me before I could send him out. Kimuri and Melody high-fived. "I'm Sam, for your information." "And why is your hair that ugly green?" "I was born with it." "Mom sent me to make sure you were okay.." Melody said, looking toward Dion. "I need to call them later.." Dion said. Dion, Kimuri, and I had made it to the gym leader. "I remember you three from somewhere..." The gym leader said. "We're the Kanto Elite 4. We were sent to do research on Mega Evolution." I said. "Ohhhh.." She said. "Anyway, i'm Viola!" "You specialize in Bug type Pokemon, correct?" She nodded. "The bug type Pokemon.. are elegant, yet furious battlers.." "Just shut up already! I want to see my brother battle with his new Pokemon!" Melody shouted. Dion scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry.." Viola smiled. "It's fine! I'm guessing you'll go first?" He looked at Kimuri and I. We both nodded. "Alright then.." "Let's start! Go, Surskit!" "Go, Froakie." "Surskit! Water Pulse!" "Froakie, use Pound!" Surskit skid backward. "Bug Bite!" "Dodge it, then, use Water Pulsssse!" Surskit fainted. battle much..? Fast forward twenty minutes, we all had Gym Badges. "Cooooool, I want a Pokemon!" Melody said. "Don't you already have one..?" I asked. -Some hashtags, all I know is that Sam asked what the next city is- "Lumiose City." Kimuri said. "The gym leader there is..?" "It says you need 2 badges." Kimuri replied. "Aww.." "Well, we might as well stop there and take a few nights off.." Dion said. -mega timeskip here- -Kalos 6 Preview- I walked into the Pokemon League. They called me to the stadium. "Alain versus... all the way from Kanto, Elite Four Sam!" After completing that battle, I heard the stadium ring out: "As our next match, we will be doing a triple battle!" "Our competitors will be.. Dion, Kimuri, Sam, versus, Diantha, Siebold, and then Drasna!"